<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One On Their Anniversary by HolyFuckingHell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521789">The One On Their Anniversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell'>HolyFuckingHell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cas's List [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Needy Dean Winchester, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sorry there is so much fluff, anniversary sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>September 18th! Destiel anniversary! Dean and Cas go to a fancy restaurant all dressed up nice! Cas doesn't really get they whole anniversary thing so Dean explains it to him. One thing leads to another and Cas is jacking Dean off under the table in the middle of the restaurant.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cas's List [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One On Their Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's Destiel's anniversary today! I don't know if y'all know that! I made this for their anniversary because I love them! Part 5!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Cas, we bought it for a reason, just go put it on!” Dean says to Cas who is sitting on his bed and being kind of bratty about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas doesn’t move, “Remind me why we are going to this restaurant again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s romantic, just put on the damn tux.” Dean starts buttoning up his white dress shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas finally gets up, “Okay,” Cas rolls his eyes as he picks up the tux from the bed where Dean laid it out for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to expand your wardrobe by 100%!” Dean says sarcastically, picking up his bowtie and draping it around his flipped up collar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas starts to undress which Dean would admire but he is struggling to tie his idiot bowtie that seems to want to stay undone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, these pants fit tighter than my other ones, are you sure this is correct?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks up to see Cas shirtless and with only his pants on “Woah,” Dean says under his breath. “Yeah, that’s right. Same as what I said when you tried it on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ‘ass won’t quit?’ I think that’s what you said…” Cas recalls, looking around at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm-hmm,” Dean hums, looking back at his tie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is tight in the front also… And that’s right?” Cas asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes whip up to look because he wants to see how ‘tight in the front’ Cas’s pants really are. “It’s right, Cas,” He says, “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>soooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> right… You’re gonna look great just get dressed.” Cas sighs heavily and puts on his shirt. Dean finally gets his bowtie situated properly and reaches to put on his jacket. Cas picks up his own bowtie that Dean picked out for him and drapes it around his neck. “Do you know how to tie a bowtie?” Dean asks, not really paying attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I’m sure I can figure it out,” Cas says casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really something you just figure out-” Dean looks up and sees that Cas has effortlessly tied it and is now straightening it. “Okay, so you do know,” Dean chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean is finished getting dressed and is smiling hugely at Cas as he puts on his jacket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I feel silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean says confused. Cas never feels ‘silly.’ Or at least he never acts like he does. He never seems to care. “Why do you feel silly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas makes his classic ‘done’ face when he says, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you look,” Dean can’t come up with words good enough to accurately describe what Cas looks like “You look ridiculously hot. Good enough to eat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Cas rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean asks, stepping closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Cas smiles, “Anniversaries feel like an odd thing to celebrate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Dean rolls his eyes, “This again? You said this last year! And the year before that. And the year before that. Basically you say it every year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why are we going to a fancy place this year?” Cas asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because last year you were in heaven, and I was busy, and we didn’t do anything, and also </span>
  <em>
    <span>this is a big deal so suck it up.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said ‘suck it up’ last year! And the year before that,” Cas giggles, “And the year before that,” Dean smiles, “Basically you say it every year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean playfully shoves Cas, “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> think it’s a big deal, so do it for me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Cas smiles, “But you do know time is a construct invented by humans, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Let’s go, we’re going!” Dean turns and starts to walk out of his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Cas sits down, “I never put my shoes back on,” Dean chuckles and leans against the door frame waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look fucking good, Cas,” Dean mentions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas finishes putting on his other shoe and says “We both look very good, Dean.” He stands up and follows Dean out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They are both wearing black tuxedos, with white dress shirts. The only differences are, Dean’s shirt has these cute little black buttons instead of white, and Cas is wearing a blue bowtie instead of black. Dean picked it out, it matches his eyes. That’s why he picked it, but he won’t ever say that’s why. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They climb into the car and start driving away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going again?” Cas asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This fancy restaurant. They play classy music, they have tablecloths over their tables, they even have stupid little flowers and candles in the middle, it’s supposed to be romantic as hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell isn’t very romantic, Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.” Dean rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like flowers and candles?” Cas asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean stutters, “Well, um, I’m mean, sure, like the uh, like the normal amount I guess. I don’t- I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>them or anything, you know? Like they’re fine.” Dean lightly blushes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas squints at Dean and nods slowly, “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like I don’t appreciate them, they’re just kinda there, so. It’s not bad. It’s sorta nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cas accepts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see why people like them, I mean they’re supposed to be like sentimental or romantic or whatever. Not me, I think they’re just-” Dean doesn’t know what he’s even saying anymore, “Just,” He stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like flowers and candles?” Cas asks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Dean says simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Cas gets back to their previous conversation, “That’s why we dressed this way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your problem with the tux, man?” Dean laughs. “You wear a full suit complete with a tie, and a heavy coat every single day, but this? This ruffles your feathers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas sighs, “The tuxedo is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, you look like a movie star. A hot one. I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Dean,” Cas grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the way there, they talk about whatever random thing comes up with the music softly playing in the background until eventually, they get to the restaurant. Dean parks the car and then leans over toward Cas, “We got here a little early, our reservations aren’t until 8:30… ten minutes… what </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> we do?” Dean leans in closer to Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose we have to kiss until it’s time,” Cas says, playing along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess so, how awful. Oh well, gotta do what you gotta do…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we have to,” Cas smiles and leans in to start kissing Dean. The kiss starts out pretty soft but quickly becomes very passionate. Dean delicately holds the side of Cas’s face as the kiss deepens. That is until Dean starts laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing,” Cas says, pulling away, “Stop laughing,” Cas says, sounding a bit insecure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean tries to stop laughing and smile, “I just remembered something, sorry,” Dean chuckles again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it when you laugh while we kiss, it causes me to think about that time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Dean interrupts, “That time! That’s what I was thinking of!” Dean starts laughing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, it’s not that funny,” Cas says, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a little bit funny,” Dean calms down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we both remember, I wasn’t very good at kissing at first, you no longer have to bring it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, but that’s the thing I’ve never understood! You were fine! That time you kissed Meg,” Dean rolls his eyes, “That at least looked fine! And then I kissed you that first time and that was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>really good</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Dean remembers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, then I kept messing it up after that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t messing up…” Dean lies to be nice, “It was just,” Dean laughs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, now you’re just being rude. Stop laughing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Dean calms his laughter down, “I’m sorry,” He stops. “It felt like, every time you kissed me it was just a face-smash. Your lips,” Dean suppresses a chuckle rather successfully, “Were just against my lips. You didn’t move or do anything!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Then you laughed at me. And I didn’t kiss you again for almost two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worst two weeks ever, honestly. Why were they weird though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kisses?” Dean nods, “I was excited, Dean! And you laughed at me! What if I had laughed at you the first time we tried to f-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t say it,” Dean says sternly. “Not on my anniversary, don’t bring it up.”</span>
</p><p><span>Cas throws his hands up a bit, “You still laugh, even now!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I’m allowed to laugh </span><em><span>now</span></em><span>!” Dean claims, feeling a bit more tense. He can see it in Cas too.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Why are you allowed to laugh </span>
  <em>
    <span>now?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Cas says angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you got better? Because you are actually awesome at it? Because two weeks later you pushed me into the wall and had me begging for you like a little bitch?!” Dean says remembering. Dean and Cas both stare at each other for a moment before their lips crash together again this time in a hot and very passionate kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean lets out in a breath. He forgot what he needed to say. “Mmf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas pushes Dean’s chest away from him to stop the kiss, “Dean, it’s 8:30, we’re already late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! I wasted too much time talking,” Dean complains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you did, you little bitch,” Cas grins at Dean. They both get out of the car and walk in together. “Hey, Dean?” Cas asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually when we kiss for extended periods of time, you put your right hand in my hair, but this time you put it on my face…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trying something different, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you didn’t realize you had done it?” Dean shrugs, “There wasn’t a reason for it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to mess up your hair, it looks really good right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Cas reaches a hand up to mess up his hair, “Tell me why you care or else I will mess it up myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No Cas, don’t,” Dean holds his hand to bring down. “I want to show you off to all these fancy people. I got the best-looking person in the place!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiles, “We are yet to be inside ‘the place,’ how do you know I am the best looking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best-looking person in all the places Cas, mess up your hair if you want, it won’t change the fact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s nice Dean,” Cas links their arms together as they walk through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both look around when they walk in. Dean was right about this place being fancy. It’s got pleasantly dim lights, classy music, and it smells nice too. Dean steps up to the host and informs him of their reservations. Dean and Cas follow him to their table. Dean was also right about the flowers and the candles… well he was right about a lot of things. Cas now understands why the tuxes were necessary, but that doesn’t mean he likes it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Dean says sitting down, “Nice place, I told you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas sits down next to Dean, “You were right on all accounts, Dean. I never said that you weren’t though,” Cas reminds. “It is very traditionally romantic, more than I expected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so it’s nice to spend our anniversary here!” Dean brings back up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” Cas says, tilting his head. </span>
</p><p><span>Dean’s mouth opens slightly from shock, “Cas, holy hell, </span><em><span>yes they do!</span></em><span> Anniversaries matter!”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“I mean it doesn’t matter where we go for our anniversary. I don’t fully understand why keeping track of the passage of time for a thing like this is so important, but I would never tell you it didn’t matter when it clearly means something to you,” Cas says, half offended that Dean would think he would say something so inconsiderate. </span></p><p>
  <span>Dean takes a deep breath to try to subdue the very strong emotions he’s feeling right now. “What don’t you understand?” Dean asks sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas looks at the table then back up at Dean, “Why you want to celebrate our anniversary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Dean nods, thinking before he explains. “Well, first, it’s a milestone! Couples break up left and right and here we are a year later still together! That should be celebrated! Another year has passed, we’re still together, and neither of us died… permanently,” Dean chuckles, though feels kind of dark about it. “Second- hold on,” Dean looks up at the waitress who seems to be walking toward them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you any drinks to start the evening?” The woman asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scotch,” Dean says plainly, “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Dean,” Cas says looking at the drink menu, “Get this instead, you might like it…” He points to something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I guess I’ll have an old fashioned then, please, thank you,” Dean concludes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waitress looks over to Cas, “Water please.” She walks away. “The water is also for you,” Cas says to Dean. “Please continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Dean remembers, “Second, it can be fun to look back and remember stuff that’s happened in the past year, and the whole time we’ve been together as a whole. We’ve come so far…” Dean trails off, “And we’ve been through so much…” Dean swallows. “So many awkward encounters with Jack and Sam accidentally walking in, mostly Sam,” Dean jokes because he felt like he was getting too serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sam walks pretty lightly for someone of his size,” Cas says dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I guess third, looking back can make you wonder about the future too. I’m not gonna lie, it scares me a little. Something tries to kill us at least once a week, usually more than that. But it does help to remember to enjoy the little things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little things like what?” Cas asks, not because he doesn't have any examples, but because he wants to hear what Dean’s are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like hearing you talk about the things you like, like watching you get so upset when someone beats you at a game-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That almost never happens,” Cas interrupts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean chuckles, “So competitive, even now when </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> is at stake at all,” Dean giggles but he is the same way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, he’s really good at Connect Four, Dean. He is! You’ve played him, you know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Dean chuckles, “He’s really good, you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is!” Cas defends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not arguing with you!” Dean laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Cas nods, “Keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep going?” Dean raises an eyebrow, “Oh yeah, okay. Fourth! If nothing else, it’s a reason to get out of the bunker. We don’t have to worry about bumping into Jack or Sam while doing anything along the lines of PDA.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here are your drinks!” The waitress appears suddenly and sets the drinks down in front of them. She then asks to take their order and looks mildly confused when Cas does not order anything. She doesn’t question it though, just quickly walks towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Cas,” Dean starts again, “I know I’m not very good with affection or whatever, but I wanna make you feel good, especially today, because you make me feel good all the time. You tell me how smart I am, how you think I'm… pretty and all that other garbage...” Cas squints but smiles at Dean when he says that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I don’t know why you don’t get the point of celebrating our anniversary, because I think it’s really meaningful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you to have such a speech of an explanation, Dean. That was quite sweet,” Cas smiles and stares at Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you get it now?” Dean asks, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, everything you said makes a lot of sense,” Cas starts, “But the eighteenth day of September has no significance to it, and here's why,” Cas continues. “Every day, no, actually every moment that passes and we are still together is a great moment. Even those moments are worth celebrating if any of them are. And you are right, we’ve been through so much and </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> come a long way, but you can see that in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>moments</span>
  </em>
  <span> that we changed. We don’t need a day in the year for that because it’s in every moment. And it matters so much, those moments. Sometimes, I feel such a strong love for and from you that even </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t know how to handle it.” Dean blushes, but Cas continues on, “And I want you to feel amazing every moment we are together, I want to do anything or everything I can to help with that, and I know you do for me too. But it’s not because of today. What I’m trying to say is today doesn’t hold a greater significance because every day is significant,” Cas concludes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean doesn’t really know what to say so he just looks into Cas’s eyes. He could look into Cas’s eyes from now until eternity and be entirely content. Dean puts his palm into Cas’s and Cas wraps their fingers together. Dean, still silent, picks up his drink and sips it, “Wooh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Cas asks, not knowing if that was a good wooh or a bad wooh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s good. Stronger than I thought it was gonna be, but good!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that this matters to you a great deal so I guess it can be fun to celebrate it. But I love you every moment,” Cas looks down, “I know you know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean just looks at Cas with a huge smile. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> fun to celebrate, and I… love… you too,” Dean says slow and quiet. Cas smiles back, happy that Dean expressly said it. “I guess it doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it matters a little bit,” Cas argues, scooting his chair closer to Dean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, now we got each other all confused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you made some good points, one being the future. We could imagine what could happen in the next year, or the next week,” Cas lowers his voice into the one he knows Dean likes, “Or later tonight…” Cas slides his hand over Dean’s thigh but Dean doesn’t think anything of it due to Cas’s overall touchiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anniversary sex? I think we need to make it double for missing out last year…” Dean says grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Double? I think we can do it as many times as you want,” Cas reaches over and skillfully unbuckles Dean’s belt with one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looks down quickly then back up even quicker so as to not look unusual. “Cas, whatcha doin’?” Dean asks with a slight panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re smart, Dean,” Cas says, unzipping his pants slowly, “I am positive you can figure that out yourself…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean gulps and does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> look at what Cas’s hand is doing, trying not to draw any unwanted attention. “Is this on the catalog?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can add it,”  Cas reaches his thumb up to the button of Dean’s pants and undoes it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are literally other people in this room,” Cas plays with the waistband of Dean’s underwear, “We aren’t in the corner, or even against the wall! We’re in the middle of the room!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is going to notice as long as you stay quiet,” Dean looks at the table cloth and figures at least he’s got that going for him. “Tell me to stop and I’ll stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean doesn’t want him to stop. Dean says nothing and hastily grabs his drink, downing most of it then setting it loudly back onto the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas slides his hand down Dean’s pants and Dean can feel the soft touch of his hand against his growing dick. “That’s what I thought,” Cas grins. Dean looks Cas in the eyes quickly then back away. He finishes his drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas gently pulls his dick out of his pants and starts stroking, “Okay, it’s out,” Dean mumbles to himself almost inaudibly. “It’s out now…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever done this before, Dean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Dean moves slightly up into Cas’s hand, “No, never.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t move around too much,” Cas instructs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like another drink?” The waitress asks, coming out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean is shocked and really just stares at her. Cas stopped his up-down motion and is now circling his thumb around the head of Dean’s cock. “Dean,” Cas says softly to get Dean to zone back in. “She is asking you a question…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes,” Dean stutters, “Y-yeah another one, thank you,” She nods and starts to walk away, “Do y’all have any, uh, napkins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Napkins?” The woman repeats, “We offer the cloth napkins,” She points to the folded cloth napkins in front of them with silverware inside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-paper, do you, do y’all have paper napkins?” Dean kind of squeaks at the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can bring you out some cocktail napkins,” She offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cock,” Dean gulps and winces a little bit, “Cocktail napkins would be great, thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turns away, “My pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleasure,” Dean whines lowly as Cas’s hand starts pumping again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very subtle, Dean,” Cas says sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did she know?!” Dean asks, concerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did not…” Cas smiles and leans into Dean’s ear and whispers hotly, “But you did look her in the eyes and say ‘cock,’ which I find quite funny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Dean hums lowly, “What did I say to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cock…” Cas says slowly, playing along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, was this planned?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was what planned? Dean, you made reservations.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me teasing your cock under the table?” Cas whispers before leaning away and sitting normal, “It was not planned, but I can’t say that I have never thought about such a thing…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Dean moans a bit too loud, making a couple of heads turn and look for the source of the noise but give up quickly and carry on. “That was too loud, that was too loud,” Dean repeats to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was if you wish to remain uncaught.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I ‘wish to remain uncaught!’” Dean says harshly just above a whisper. Cas raises an eyebrow making a stern face and pulling his hand slowly away. “Cas, wait, keep going!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas, who isn’t pleased with Dean’s tone, just shakes his head. He isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad, it can just sometimes be fun to mess with Dean. “I didn’t like how you said that to me… Apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Cas, won’t happen again. Can you…” Dean trails off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Cas we’re in the middle of a restaurant! You want me to do that </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Dean exasperates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I suppose you wouldn’t like me to continue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait! Cas, please! Please keep going! It feels so good, I want it so bad, please,” Dean whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Cas asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m so hard right now and you’re really good at it and it’ll feel so good, please!” Dean keeps whispering. “I can feel the adrenaline, please keep going.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do for me?” Cas tilts his head but keeps his same stern face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's eyes widen, “Anything!” He says kind of loud then lowers his voice, “When we are at the bunker,” He adds, “I’ll do anything you want, just please keep going,” Dean says desperately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything?” Cas says smiling deviously. He had no idea how much Dean actually wanted this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything.” Dean swallows, “Not the thing we never do, but anything else…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t ask you to do that as I do not enjoy it either…” Cas smiles and watches how Dean looks back at him so desperately. “What would you like me to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean's face lights up, “Jack me off until I come in this fancy restaurant on our anniversary,” Dean answers thoroughly because he knows Cas will appreciate it. Cas doesn’t say anything, he just moves his hand under the table and begins stroking Dean’s dick again.  “Mh,” Dean whines softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas continues subtly getting Dean off under the table. He has set a rhythm that he hopes Dean likes. It is difficult because it has to be discreet and under the table and Cas is already insecure about his handjob abilities. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Needlessly insecure</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what Dean would say. It helps knowing that Dean really has to focus to stay quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean likes that Cas is continually whispering dirty things into his ear. At some point during this, the waitress came back with another of Dean’s drinks and set it on the table, but Dean didn’t notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, holy fff-” Dean quiets down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas speeds up slightly and that seems to make Dean tense up. “Are you getting close?” Cas whispers. He can obviously tell already, but he still wanted to ask. Dean just nods. “Okay,” Cas hums. “Dean, you don’t usualy ejactulate quietly,” Dean shakes his head in agreement. “But this time you are going to have to.” Dean nods. “If you fail to be quiet people are going to notice and you don’t want that, do you?” Dean shakes his head. “So you know what will happen if you make too much noise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jig is up, news is out, got it,” Dean forces out quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good. Dean I want you to come, but very quietly, can you do that?” Dean whines softly which isn’t an answer. Cas thinks he knows the answer but he also thinks maybe Dean can do this, who knows?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean frantically looks around for the napkins their waitress was supposed to bring. Maybe she set them down and Dean didn’t see, like when he got his second drink but unfortunately he can’t find them. “Ohh,” He whines miserably as he unfolds the cloth napkin from around the silverware and gets it situated. He really did not want to come into one of their fancy cloth napkins but it is what it is. “Ah,” Dean moans at a regular volume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” Cas warns, but Dean can’t help it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean balls the tablecloth on the table into his fist and tries to keep quite still, but moans again a little too loud. Dean squeezes his eyes shut and Cas knows he’s seconds away from coming. Dean starts a loud and drawn moan but Cas hastily presses his free hand against his mouth to muffle it. Dean comes into the napkin and when he stops convulsing Cas takes his hand away. “You truly cannot be quiet,” Cas whisper giggles into Dean’s ear as he wipes off the come from his hand onto the napkin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmf,” Dean whines one last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas tucks Dean’s now soft dick back into his pants and gets Dean resituated. Dean tries not to pay attention to what he’s doing still for the same reasons. “If your life depended on you being quiet during an orgasm you would die,” Cas jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to be really good at silent orgasms, Cas. Really, I was,” Dean pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You!” Dean exclaims. “Gees, I can’t believe we just did that, that was crazy. Crazy and insane.” Dean leans over into Cas and kisses him quickly. “Fucking hell,” Dean pants again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no idea that you were going to enjoy that so much,” Cas tilts his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nerve racking and exciting and felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good!” Dean looks over and sees the waitress with their food walking towards them. “Cas!” Dean panics, “The napkin! Oh fuck, I didn’t want to but-- Please clean the napkin!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, it’s fine, she will not see it, just don’t place it on the table,” Dean was obviously not going to do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cas, please?! Please clean it! It’s not like we can just leave it here for </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean calm down-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna steal it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Cas questions. “Don’t steal their napkins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t leave it here!” Dean panics more, “I already feel bad that I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Dean, I’ll clean it, please calm down, it is not worth the worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean sighs, “Thank you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman reaches their table and sets the food down in front of Dean. Then she reaches into the pocket of her apron and pulls out four or five paper cocktail napkins and sets them on the table before leaving. Dean smiles at them and starts laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you are ready for anything…” Cas leans in and whispers to Dean as Dean drags his plate closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Dean questions, “Oh yeah,” He says, remembering the deal he made with Cas. “Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I have ideas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do, Cas,” Dean smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will probably save it for a different night though,” Cas concludes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? We aren’t having sex tonight?” Dean says, slightly shocked and upset. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we are! But the ‘anything’ you promised me is going to wait for another time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that how that works? You can pick when?” Dean plays.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t specific with the guidelines being as desperate as you were for me to pleasure you under the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes go wide, confused that he is turned on about Cas’s exact correct terms again. “Anything, anytime, as long as it’s at the bunker. I guess that was the deal… sorta.” Dean isn’t worried about what the anything Cas is thinking could be because he almost always does whatever Cas wants them to do anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy anniversary, Dean,” Cas says softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t like anniversaries,” Dean says, picking up silverware. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean rolls his eyes, “Happy anniversary, Cas,” Dean smiles. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My fics keep getting fluffier and fluffier I need to learn how to keep up with the smut to even it out a bit! I hope you liked it anyway. Also, did anybody like the part about the flowers? That could have been just me.</p><p>PLEASE COMMENT WHAT YOU THINK! ALSO, I WANT TO HEAR YOUR IDEAS! Thank you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>